


La gata y el celador

by Mary_Eagle_Med



Series: One Shots de regalito <3 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Maledictus (Harry Potter), Past Relationship(s), Pre-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Eagle_Med/pseuds/Mary_Eagle_Med
Summary: Ella era muy cercana a él. De hecho, parecían conectados. ¿Cómo un animal podía tener una relación así con un hombre? Quizás, era porque, debajo de ese pelaje, había más que una simple bestia.
Relationships: Argus Filch & Mrs Norris, Argus Filch/Mrs Norris
Series: One Shots de regalito <3 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181105





	La gata y el celador

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola, leyentes!, ¿cómo están?, ¿todo bien? Pues me alegro. Este fic es, de nuevo, una idea que me pidió Lorena Pavez (es que, Lore [warelestrange], me has dado tantas buenas ideas de historias que no podía permitir que se perdieran en el juego del amigo secreto ese. Otra vez, espero que estés satisfecha con el resultado.). Al igual que en mi fic de Seamus, he intentado apegarme lo más posible al canon y, por eso, como advertencia, hay narraciones y diálogos que saqué textuales y parafraseados de la traducción que hicieron Adolfo Muñoz García y Nieves Martín Azofra, editorial "salamandra", de Harry Potter y la Cámara Secreta, específicamente, del capítulo 9: "La inscripción en el muro". Ténganlo en consideración.
> 
> Nuevamente, un enorme ¡gracias! a quien me ha beteado este fic: AngelinaPriorincantatem. Te amo mucho, loca. Y también el más grande agradecimiento a Cygnus Dorado que ha hecho las portadas de todos mis fics... ¡están hermosas, sos una genia!

_"Time ain't nothing if it ain't fast  
Taking everything that you ever had  
And giving nothing in return  
But a cold bed in a quiet earth_

_But there's a door in every cell  
A pearl inside of every shell"_

— _Before We Disappear_ by Chris Cornell

—¿Qué ocurre aquí?

Atraído por el grito "¡Teman enemigos del heredero! ¡Los próximos serán los _sangre_ _sucia_!" de Draco Malfoy, Argus Filch se abrió paso a empujones entre la masa de estudiantes que miraban, en un silencio sepulcral, a la gata del conserje; gata que estaba colgada por la cola en una de las argollas para sujetar antorchas. Al ver a la _Señora Norris_ , rígida como una estatua y con los ojos abiertos y fijos, Filch dio un paso hacia atrás y se llevó, horrorizado, sus manos a la cara.

_No podía ser verdad. Ella no podía haber muerto. Ella no podía dejarlo. Ella era todo lo que él tenía. Y él no podía perderla, porque perderla significaba perder lo único que ha apreciado realmente._

_Esos mocosos no lograban ni lograrían entenderlo. Ellos sólo veían un animal que lo seguía por el Castillo y que lo ayudaba a encontrar alumnos que infringían las normas. Pero la_ Señora Norris _era mucho más que eso… fue mucho más que eso. Partiendo por el hecho de que ese no era su verdadero nombre. Ella se llamaba Charlotte Norris. Su querida Charlotte. Le costó años acostumbrarse a referirse a ella como "gata". Pero tuvo los años necesarios para conseguirlo. Y ella lo ayudó._

—¡No! ¡Mi gata! ¡Mi…! ¡¿Qué le ha pasado a la _Señora Norris_?! —chilló, con los ojos desorbitados. De pronto, se fijó en Harry—. ¡Tú! —gritó, señalándolo con su dedo índice— ¡Tú has matado a…! ¡Tú las has matado! ¡Y yo te mataré a ti! ¡Te…!

—¡Argus!

Dumbledore había llegado al corredor junto con otros profesores. En cuestión de segundos, pasó frente a Harry, Ron y Hermione y sacó a la gata de la argolla.

—Acompáñame, Argus —le dijo a Filch—. También ustedes, Potter, Weasley y Granger.

Lockhart, un tanto asustado, se adelantó.

—Mi despacho es el más cercano, director. Sólo subir las escaleras. Si quiere, puede disponer de él.

—Gracias, Gilderoy —respondió Dumbledore.

La silenciosa multitud se apartó para cederles el paso. Lockhart, nervioso y dándose importancia, siguió a Dumbledore a paso rápido. Lo mismo hicieron la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Snape.

Cuando entraron en el oscuro despacho de Lockhart, hubo un gran revuelto en las paredes; algunas de las fotografías del rubio profesor se escondían de la vista de los recién llegados, porque llevaban los rulos puestos. Mientras, el Lockhart real encendió las velas de su mesa y le dejó espacio a Dumbledore. El director depositó a la _Señora Norris_ sobre la pulida superficie y comenzó a examinarla. Los tres amigos intercambiaron tensas miradas y, echando una ojeada a los demás, se sentaron donde la luz de las velas no alcanzaba a iluminar.

_Entretanto, a Filch seguía pareciéndole surrealista ver a su gata así, tan quieta, tan muerta. La luz de las velas creaba destellos en esos ojos amarillos tan parecidos a los que alguna vez lo miraron con compresión: amarillos como el color del cielo al amanecer. La única diferencia era la forma. Los ojos de los gatos son mucho más redondos que los humanos, y las pupilas son mucho más afiladas. ¿Sería posible que esos ojos, si bien felinos, nunca más le devolverían la mirada? Aunque, pensándolo bien, hace demasiado tiempo habían dejado de verlo… de verlo de verdad._

_A veces, olvidaba que ya no era humana. Olvidaba que esa maldición de sangre, con el paso rápido del tiempo, le quitó su naturaleza racional, dejando sólo la animal. En una bestia estuvo destinada a convertirse. Siempre lo estuvo. Y, desde que la conoció, él lo supo. Pero saberlo de antemano no suavizó el golpe de la realidad._

_Y qué fuerte lo golpeó._

Dumbledore acercó la punta de su larga nariz larga a una distancia de apenas dos centímetros a la piel de la gata. Examinó el cuerpo de cerca a través de sus lentes de media luna, dándole golpecitos y reconociéndolo con sus dedos. La profesora McGonagall estaba casi tan inclinada como él, con los ojos entornados. Snape estaba detrás de ellos, con una expresión peculiar, como si estuviera haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no sonreír. Y Lockhart rondaba alrededor del grupo, haciendo sugerencias; sugerencias que, claramente, nadie escuchaba.

—Puede concluirse que fue un hechizo lo que le produjo la muerte…, quizá la Tortura Metamórfica. He visto muchas veces sus efectos. Es una pena que no me encontrara allí, porque conozco el contrahechizo exacto que la habría salvado.

Los sollozos con amargas lágrimas de Filch acompañaban los comentarios de Lockhart. El conserje se desplomó en una silla junto a la mesa, con la cara entre las manos, incapaz de dirigir la vista a la _Señora Norris_. Pese a lo mucho que detestaba a Filch, Harry no pudo evitar sentir compasión por él, aunque no tanta como la que sentía por sí mismo. Si Dumbledore creía a Filch, lo expulsarían sin lugar a dudas.

_Pero a Filch eso le daba igual. Que Potter fuera expulsado o no dejó de ser una prioridad cuando, al ver el rostro del director, no encontró esperanzas. ¡Su Charlotte lo había abandonado verdaderamente y para siempre! Esta vez, era definitivo. Esta vez, no quedaría nada que reemplazara mínimamente su vacío. Porque, esta vez, era el reemplazo el que lo abandonaba._

_¿Cómo soportar de ahora en más trabajar en un lugar donde no encontraba más que recuerdos de su condición sin alguien que lo acompañe en su desgracia? Porque desgracia compartida es sólo gracia vivida. ¿Quién lo acompañaría si ella se había ido de su lado para siempre?_

Dumbledore murmuraba ahora extrañas palabras en voz casi inaudible. Golpeó a la gata con su varita, pero no sucedió nada. Parecía como si acabara de ser disecada.

—…Recuerdo que sucedió algo muy parecido en Uagadugú —siguió diciendo Lockhart, sin percatarse que tenía harto a todos—, una serie de ataques. La historia completa está, por supuesto, en mi autobiografía. Pude proveer al poblado de varios amuletos que acabaron con el peligro inmediatamente.

Las fotografías, colgadas en las paredes, del profesor asintieron con la cabeza, confirmando lo que éste decía.

Finalmente, Dumbledore se incorporó.

—No está muerta, Argus —dijo el director con cautela.

Lockhart interrumpió de repente su cálculo del número de asesinatos evitados por su persona.

—¿No está muerta? —preguntó Filch, entre sollozos, mirando por entre los dedos a la _Señora Norris_ —. ¿Y por qué está rígida?

_¿Podía ser cierto? ¿El viejo director podía estar diciéndole la verdad? Una llama de esperanza le calentó el corazón. Quizás, ella no lo había abandonado de todo. Después de todo, sólo había sido un susto que le recordó lo importante que era esa aparente gata para él. Le recordó que debía cuidarla mucho más, preocuparse por ella mucho más. Y que no permitiría que nada le sucediera si podía evitarlo._

_Pero, entonces, ¿qué le había ocurrido? Y, más importante, ¿quién le había hecho eso? Ahora su sed de venganza comenzó a aflorar. Si había sido el entrometido de Potter, debía pagarlo._

—La han petrificado —explicó Dumbledore.

—Ah, ya me parecía a mí… —dijo Lockhart.

—Pero no podría decir cómo…

—¡Pregúntele! —chilló Filch, volviéndose a Harry con su cara manchada de motitas rojas y empapada en lágrimas.

—Ningún estudiante de segundo curso podría realizar esto —aclaró Dumbledore con firmeza—. Es magia oscura muy avanzada.

—¡Lo hizo él! —saltó Filch, con el rostro hinchado—. ¡Ya ha visto lo que escribió en el muro! Él encontró… en la consejería… Sabe que soy, que soy un… —Filch hacía unos gestos horribles, como si quisiera contenerse sin éxito— ¡Sabe que soy un _squib_! —concluyó.

_Se le había escapado. Pero estaba tan alterado, que simplemente no pudo evitarlo. Ahora todos estaban al tanto de su vergonzosa condición._

_¡Qué horrible vivir en un mundo de magia sin poder usarla! Su familia era sangre pura, pero, al parecer, no tan pura como para heredarle los genes mágicos. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle eso a él? Toda su vida ha sido un suplicio. Y su lema siempre ha sido: "Tan cerca pero tan lejos"._

_Hasta que la conoció a ella. Vivían en el mismo barrio de magos. Ella no era_ squib _, pero tampoco era una bruja normal. Charlotte estaba enferma y la gente de la zona la evitaba. Muchos le tenían miedo. Pero era un miedo infundado._

_Una vez, ella le dijo que los hombres le tienen miedo a lo desconocido._

_—Ellos no entienden, Argus. Ellos no me entienden, por eso me temen. Y yo no los voy a odiar por no entender._

_—Entonces, yo los odiaré por ti._

_—Prefiero que te ames primero a ti._

_Pero era más fácil detestarlos por el rencor que amarse a sí mismo o aceptarse por lo que es. Así como le temían a ella, así se burlaban de él. Él era el pobre chico que nació sin poderes mágicos. El pobre chico que veía como todos los demás tenían sus primeras manifestaciones de magia involuntaria, mientras que él, humillado, postulaba a jardines y colegios muggles. El pobre chico que, a los once años, aprendía sobre matemáticas, ciencias, lenguas, mientras sus vecinos recibían sus cartas de Hogwarts a través de lechuzas hermosas._

_Él era el pobre chico. Y ella… ella era la que lo acompañó en esos tristes momentos, la que intentó animarlo a pesar de todo. Ella lo incluyó en su mundo._

_No importaba no poder hacer magia porque, cuando estaba con Charlotte, era estar con la magia misma._

—¡No he tocado a la _Señora Norris_! —exclamó Harry con voz potente, sintiéndose incómodo al percatarse de que la mirada de todos estaban puestas en él, incluyendo a las de los Lockhart de las fotografías pegadas en las paredes—. Y ni sé lo que es un _squib_.

—¡Mentira! —gruñó Filch—. ¡Él vio la carta de _Embrujorrápid_!

_En el fondo, sabía que no había sido ese mocoso, pero necesitaba descargar su furia. No podía comprender por qué alguien podía hacerle eso a su querida_ Señora Norris _. ¿Qué alma tan despiadada se atrevía a tocar y herir un alma tan comprensiva con los incomprendidos? ¿Quién se podía atrever a hacerle eso a una alma incomprendida pero, por sobre todo, tan pura?_

—Si se me permite hablar, señor director —comenzó Snape desde la penumbra, y Harry se asustó aún más, porque nada de lo que dijera Snape conseguiría beneficiarlo—, Potter y sus amigos simplemente podrían haberse encontrado en el lugar menos adecuado en el momento menos oportuno —dijo, aunque con un tono medio burlón, como si pusiera en duda lo dicho—. Sin embargo, aquí tenemos una serie de circunstancias sospechosas: por ejemplo, ¿qué hacían en ese corredor?, ¿por qué no estaban en la fiesta de Halloween?

Los tres se pusieron a hablar a la vez, dando una explicación en la que se escuchó algo sobre una fiesta de cumpleaños de muerte, una invitación de Nick Casi Decapitado y una molesta tropa de fantasmas sin cabeza.

—… había cientos de fantasmas que podrán testificar que estábamos allí.

—Pero ¿por qué no se unieron a la fiesta después? —preguntó Snape. Sus ojos negros brillaban por la luz de las velas—. ¿Por qué subieron al corredor del piso superior?

Ron y Hermione miraron a Harry.

—Porque…, porque… —Harry no sabía qué decir. Su corazón latía a toda prisa. Tenía la impresión que parecería muy rebuscado explicar que lo había conducido hasta allí una voz que no salía de ningún lado y que nadie más que él escuchó—, porque estábamos cansados y queríamos ir a la cama.

—¿Sin cenar? —insistió Snape, con una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro—. No sabía que los fantasmas dieran comida apta para vivos en sus fiestas.

—No teníamos hambre— contestó Ron, pero sus tripas lo delataron rugiendo en aquel preciso instante.

La desagradable sonrisa de Snape se ensanchó más aún.

_Argus no podía evitar sentirse apoyado y muy agradecido con el profesor Snape. Él detestaba a los alumnos de Hogwarts y le encantaba que recibieran su merecido de vez en cuando. Claro que ellos no entendían por qué el conserje les tenía tanta animosidad. Pero era mucho más simple de lo que podían imaginar: esos niños tenían todo lo que Filch siempre quiso y no lo aprovechaban. No hacían sus deberes, copiaban en sus exámenes, perdían el tiempo peleándose entre ellos o esparciendo chismorreos. Se portaban mal, no atendían en clases y ensuciaban el castillo. Lo tenían todo, y no lo valoraban. Si él pudiera, haría encantado todas sus tareas, intentaría estudiar lo mejor posible, cuidaría el lugar en el que se encontraba, leería todos los libros de la biblioteca y sería un alumno ejemplar. No merodearía por los pasillos después del toque de queda y ayudaría a mantener un ambiente pacífico y limpio._

_La magia era lo que más anhelaba y lo que más odiaba. Era lo que lo hubiera hecho feliz, pero es lo que lo hizo ser un amargado. Estaba consciente de ello. De haber sido mago, hubiese hecho todo por salvar a Charlotte. De haber sido mago, habría sentido que hizo algo útil en su vida. Pero la magia, la poca que tuvo a su alcance, no hizo más que daño: le quitó lo que más amaba y lo dejó en un colegio donde cultivó su rencor hacia aquellos que eran inocentes._

—Creo, señor director, que Potter no está siendo completamente sincero —dijo—. Podría ser una buena idea privarle de algunos privilegios hasta que nos cuente toda la verdad. En lo personal, pienso que debería ser apartado del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor hasta que decida no mentir.

—Francamente, Severus —dijo la profesora McGonagall bruscamente—, no veo razón para que el muchacho deje de jugar. Este gato no ha sido petrificado por un palo de escoba. Además, no tenemos ninguna prueba de que Potter haya hecho algo malo.

—Es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, Severus —declaró Dumbledore con firmeza.

Snape parecía tan furioso como Filch.

—¡Han petrificado a la _Señora Norris_! —gritó el conserje— ¡Exijo que se castigue a los culpables!

—Podemos curarla, Argus —dijo Dumbledore, calmando al celador—. La profesora Sprout ha conseguido mandrágoras recientemente. En cuanto hayan crecido, haré una poción con la que reviviremos a la _Señora Norris_.

_¿Revivir? No, Albus Dumbledore, a pesar de ser el mejor mago de la época, no podía revivir a nadie. Y, aunque "reviviera" a su gata, no reviviría a la mujer que se escondía dentro._

_¿Quién había sido realmente Charlotte Norris para él? ¿Cómo fue que su vecina de ojos amarillos y cabellos castaños con visos grisáceos se había convertido, de pronto y por la eternidad, en una gata?_

_La bibliotecaria de Hogwarts, Irma Pince, le ayudó a buscar información al respecto. Resultó ser que la enfermedad de Charlotte, esa que maldecía su sangre, era hereditaria por la madre, pero no en todas las mujeres se manifestaba. Era una cosa de azar. Un juego del destino. Y el destino había decidido que su Charlotte sí debía exteriorizar su enfermedad y desaparecer por ella._

_Charlotte era una Maledictus. Ella se enteró a los ocho años, cuando pudo convertirse por primera vez a voluntad en un gato. Sus padres pensaron que había nacido como animago, pero los animagos se hacen, no se nacen. Cuando se dieron cuenta de la verdad, quedaron espantados. Su hija, eventualmente, se convertiría en una bestia por siempre._

_La apartaron del resto de la comunidad mágica. Aunque asistió un par de años a Hogwarts, no duró demasiado. Alguna vez le confesó a Argus que preferiría ser ignorada que temida. Y Argus le confesó que él preferiría ser un Maledictus antes que ser un_ squib _. Ella, por supuesto, se enfadó._

_—Tú no comprendes lo más importante. Hay más magia que en las varitas y en mover cosas, Argus. Hay más magia que la que encuentras en los libros y en las clases. Y esa es la magia que vale la pena, porque es la que está al alcance de todos, pero que no todos se atreven a alcanzar._

_Él se enamoró de su corazón tan bueno. Él, al parecer, era el único que logró descubrir la belleza que esa chica no demasiado agraciada ocultaba. Y nadie la quiso como él lo hacía. Se aseguró de que los pocos años que tenía por delante siendo humana fueran los mejores de su vida. Por eso, ambos abandonaron los estudios y, como muggles, decidieron recorrer países y conocer distintas culturas. Le quiso mostrar el mundo entero antes de que no pudiera verlo más._

_Nunca se casaron. Ella, a pesar de todo, sólo lo vio como un amigo. Y Argus siempre tuvo claro eso. Por lo mismo, nunca intentó nada más. Intentar algo sólo habría roto su amistad._

_Eso era Charlotte Norris para Argus Filch: una vieja amiga; una vieja mejor amiga que, aun siendo él una vergüenza del mundo mágico, lo aceptó. Una amiga que, por saberse incomprendidos, se comprendieron y acompañaron todo el tiempo que pudieron._

—La haré yo —acometió Lockhart—. Creo que la he preparado tantas veces que podría hacerla hasta dormido.

—Disculpe —lo interrumpió Snape con frialdad—, pero tengo entendido que el profesor de Pociones en este colegio soy yo.

Un silencio incómodo reinó en la habitación.

—Pueden irse — dijo Dumbledore, luego de unos embarazosos segundos, a Harry, Ron y Hermione.

Estos, apenas escucharon al director, salieron deprisa pero sin correr. Necesitaban conversar urgentemente, lejos de oídos curiosos y pelos grasientos.

_¿Dónde estaba Charlotte ahora? El conserje no conocía esa respuesta. Pero, mientras tanto, se aseguraría de proteger el último rastro de su Charlotte: esa gata fiel que lo ha ayudado tanto durante los casi 25 años trabajando en el colegio, esa gata que no se ha apartado de su lado en ningún momento, esa gata que parece ser tan inteligente como ella._

_Esa gata que tiene los ojos de ella._

_Ella, la_ Señora _Charlotte_ Norris _._

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Verdad que es una historia triste? Quería que sintiéramos un poquito de empatía con Filch. ¿Se imaginan lo horrible de su situación? Y, pues, este fic intenta explicar un poquito por qué el conserje es tan apegado a su gata-no-gata. Por supuesto, usé la teoría de la Señora Norris como Maledictus; teoría que no es mía, por si acaso.
> 
> ¿Un kudos/comentario? :D


End file.
